


Wait, When Did You Learn Spanish?

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Barn Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Compliant, Castiel's Rainbow Wings, Clowns, Crack, Crack Coda, Fuck Rebar, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Post-Episode s15e20 Carry On, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Bashing, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, We're All Mad Here, sorta - Freeform, the ending they deserve, toes in the sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Cas thinks it's absolutely fucking ridiculous that Dean couldn't stay alive for more than five minutes, so he drags his ass back to Earth. Also, he's pretty done with Sam Winchester as a whole person.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 172
Kudos: 533
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Wait, When Did You Learn Spanish?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/gifts).



> I don't even have a good excuse for this. It's 15 years of repression coming out in meta crack, and all I can say is that I feel a lot better after writing it. 
> 
> Expect a lot of projection and a lot of fourth wall breaks, but I promise it tells a cohesive story and it's still a better end than the one they aired. 
> 
> As literally always, thank you to I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for putting up with my insanity and fixing the errors in this (and helping with the summary, and offering to throw art at it), and to CeliPuff and Ketch22 for laughing.
> 
> Blue- “The salt coming out of it is slightly rainbow-glitter in color because I'm not just salty, I'm gay salty.”

  
Looking around, Cas takes a deep, satisfied breath. “We did it, Jack. We did it.”

“A Heaven worthy of Dean Winchester,” he agrees with a small, closed-lipped smile. 

And it is. They tore the walls down and plucked everyone Dean has ever loved from their various fates — Bobby Singer is out of lockup; Kevin Tran has been rescued from his hopeless, earthly wandering; And John Winchester has been… rewritten, as Cas has taken to calling it. He's no longer the angry, abusive drunk of Dean’s past. He's a man any son would be proud to call “father”, and the same changes have been made with Mary. 

Finally, Dean will have the family he always deserved, after he lives a long and happy life on Earth. “You know… I can feel him here,” Cas says with a sad smile. He touches the spot just over his heart and curls his fingers against it, comforted by the faux-presence of the one who changed him. “I think he’s going to be happy here one day.”

“Um… Castiel?” Jack says carefully. “He’s… here. Now. He's here now.” 

Chuckling, Cas pulls his son in for a hug. “I told you a long time ago that the ones we love never really leave us, Jack. He's in your heart.”

“No…” he says, a little more adamantly this time. “He's in my _Heaven,_ right now. He died.” 

Confusion and anger well up inside Cas as he takes a step back, his expression lethal. “He _what?”_

“He...” Jack has the same face he had when he watched television for the first time. “He died on a hunt, Castiel... Do you want to see it?”

“Want to…” He blinks, tilting his head to the side so far his neck would crack if that were possible. “Yes, I want to see it.” 

Jack nods and takes a step forward, placing his hands on Cas’ temples and shows him Dean’s death. It starts with Dean being Dean, showing Sam the ninja stars as if they were a suitable weapon for vampires, and it ends with a lone tear sliding down his cheek as he passes on. 

Of everything Dean’s been through, a hunk of sharp metal takes him out. _Rebar_ is the monster that takes out the most beautiful man on planet Earth.

“Metal. Rusty… metal. That's… are you pranking me? Because your… biological sire already did that, and it wasn't amusing then, either.” He snaps his head to the left as he hears the far-off rumble of the Impala. 

“You feel him. Close your eyes, Castiel. You’ll find him. Go to him.” Jack smiles and holds up his hand in a wave before turning and walking away aimlessly.

The words he once proclaimed after raising Dean from perdition flash through his mind: _“Dean Winchester is saved.”_ He straightens his tie and starts stalking toward the sound of the engine, muttering, “Saved, my assbutt. If he wasn't already in Heaven, I'd kill him myself.” 

A moment later, his inner desire to throttle Dean sends him straight to a bridge, and he extends his wings wide as the car that was treated better than he was in life approaches.   
  


  


The tires squeal as Dean hits the brakes, and Cas slams two powerful hands down onto the hood to stop him completely. 

Dean throws it in park and jumps out of the car leaving the door ajar. “Cas.” He smiles, looking lighter than Cas has ever seen him as he walks forward… and despite how endearing it is, Cas is still angry enough to rattle the bridge below them. 

“You… _idiot.”_ He full-form tackles Dean onto the ground and pins him down, his eyes flashing angelic blue. “You… I gave _everything_ for you! And this is what you give me? You die of _tetanus?!”_

The squeak Dean releases under him would make Cas laugh if circumstances were different. “Tetanus?? I was friggin’ impaled, Cas.” Dean squirms under him slightly, finding he can’t move at all. “Cas. I should be the one pissed at you!”

“Some lumberjack you are, taken out by a glorified rusty nail. And at the hands of who, a vampiric _mime?_ If it wasn't so hilariously ironic, I'd be furious.” 

_“You’re_ hilariously ironic.” Dean tries to move again and fails. “I was hoping the vamp mime thing would be a damn secret.” He meets Cas’ eyes and Cas feels the shift in them as soon as it happens. “Cas. You said a lot of shit and then just left. You left before I— before I could even process what you were sayin’, let alone friggin’ respond.”

Cas doesn't move an inch. “Oh, excuse me for not asking the angry cosmic entity to give me a few minutes,” he growls. “You've been emotionally constipated your entire life, how was I supposed to know you'd suddenly learned how to use your words?” 

“Well, I obviously didn’t, but— _constipated?_ Nevermind. Let me get this shit out.” After taking a deep breath, Dean opens the gates he’s kept sealed all his life. “Look... I didn’t know you could... love like that. I mean, I knew you had love for us, but _that_ kinda love? I didn’t think you could and _if_ you could, I didn’t think you’d love _me._ I was a fucking asshole to you, Cas. I didn’t deserve you, no matter how bad I wanted you. I treated you badly because I hoped it’d push you away you’d find someone worthy of you. But after the things you said... I— I want to see what you see. I do. I just didn’t. I don’t think I ever could... at least down there... but here? I dunno... maybe I can be something I’ve never been before. Someone worthy of an angel.”

Cas just blinks, simultaneously embarrassed and dumbfounded. He's been waiting so long to hear those words that they're not fully sinking in. All he can see are green eyes and a soul so bright it's almost blinding. He sees the love of a thousand lifetimes. But before he can say anything back, another familiar presence pops up behind him. 

“Um…” Sam Winchester says quietly. “I'll… give you guys a minute.” 

“Yes, Sam. You do that. It's your turn to _just wait here, then.”_ He doesn't take his eyes off Dean, but he does finally climb off him. If Dean wants to go to his brother, Cas won't stop him. 

Except he doesn’t even turn his gaze. “Heya, Sammy. Glad you’re here, be with you in a moment, check out the view. Cas... I love you too, dumbass. Thought _I_ was the constipated one.”

“I thought we talked about substitutions for that word? Ones with less dumb and less ass,” Cas quips, but pulls Dean in by his shirt and lets out a breath. “Angels don't get constipated, Dean.” He leans in, kissing him quickly — so quickly it may as well not have even happened. Even now, fear of rejection is holding him back. 

Dean blinks in surprise but Cas doesn’t miss the small smile on his lips when he grips Cas’ trench coat. “I think you meant this.” He pulls him in again and kisses a little deeper. Cas can feel the nerves radiating off of Dean, but he masks them with a faux confidence. Even in Heaven, Dean has his “give ‘em hell” attitude, and Cas suddenly realizes that even Super Mega Hell™ with Dean would be worth it. 

Stupid, always-in-the-way Sam clears his throat, and Cas breaks the kiss long enough to turn to look at him. “No. I absolutely refuse to believe that I went through _all_ of this for _you_ to insert yourself into this. Goodbye, Sam. We’ll see you in approximately 40-50 years.” He grips Dean tight once more, his hand still lining up perfectly over the handprint he left a decade ago, and takes them both back to Earth. 

Dean feels a little nauseated when they land, and then he wonders why the hell he’s nauseous, holding his stomach with one hand. “Why do I feel sick? Do humans even have bodily fluids when they’re dead?”

“You're not dead, Dean. Not anymore.” Cas points behind him to where the real Impala is waiting for him. “I’m sorry that you'll have to wait a little longer for your reunion with Sam, but he's gotten in the way enough times, and I saved the world. I'm allowed to be selfish.” 

Dean frowns a little because he did want to see Sam, but the fact that he isn’t dead anymore has a lot of other emotions running through his mind. “Holy shit... not dead? What friggin’ year is it?” he asks quickly, pointing at some holographic ad on the side of the road.

“That's a billboard, Dean,” he deadpans. “Jack gave me my full abilities back. This is the day you die… And now our first official date is going to be taking out vampiric mimes and burning that barn to the ground… rebar and all.” 

“Alright, then. I get that big asshole that took me out.” Dean grins. “That’s a good ass first date, Cas. I dunno how I’m supposed to top that.”

"You're not. I'm supposed to top you." He blinks, then heads for the passenger seat of the Impala, throwing a smirk and a middle finger toward Sam up in Heaven.

Dean follows and climbs inside, fumbling with his keys. “Speaking of the whole top/bottom thing. How’d you know?” He looks over with his _don’t make me say it out loud face,_ as if being a bottom is something to be ashamed of.

“You're serious? Dean, the whole world watched you get thrown around by women. It doesn't take a whole lot to put the pieces together… and we all saw that scene in “Baby.””

Dean’s eyes widened and he licks his lips nervously. “Shit...” he huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “That wasn’t the first time. Di— did Sam know?”

“Dean, I love you and I respect the tragic codependency you had with your brother until the actual moment of your death, which you were then planning on continuing in Heaven… but if you say his name one more time, I'm going to turn you into a goat.” Cas reaches over to take Dean’s hand, hoping to take the sting out of his extremely serious words. 

His eyes shoot down to their hands and he turns his palm up for Cas as an opening. “Yeah, okay. I guess I thought... I thought I was James Bond with all that. It was like the only thing I had just for me.”

Something tightens in Cas’ chest, and for a moment, he lets his frustration ebb away. “It wasn't really yours, Dean. You weren't allowed to say it, not even once. You were never allowed to explore it. I'm so, so sorry that you had to keep that secret for so long.” He brings the rough, callused hunter’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. “But it can be whatever you want it to be now, Dean. We're free… free from your father, your brother… Chuck… and the powers controlling Chuck, too. No one can tell you who to be.”

Dean nods until his lips slowly form a smile. “Free... well damn, Angel. When you put it that way... I think we’re friggin’ entitled to some damn fun.”

“Yes, but only with me. I’m your only gay thing now.” He looks out the window innocently as Dean barks a laugh, and almost too soon, they're pulling up to the barn where Dean is supposed to meet his end. “I've conveniently arranged for Sam to stay in heaven. If you're going to be touching foreheads with anyone in that barn, it's going to be me. Let's go.” 

“Hey man, I was dyin’. Just trying to give the kid some comfort before I left. Felt like my job. And you brought him up that time, Asstiel.” Dean gets out of the car with a grin and heads for the trunk. “Mimes are lucky there’s little kids in there, otherwise we’d just grab the grenade launcher.”

Cas offers him an equally cheeky smile. “Since the two of you effectively left those kids to die last time, I took the liberty of already extracting them. They're safe, but the… mimes aren't happy. Shall we?” He gestures toward the barn door and draws his angel blade. 

“Sam what?! I died and the kids weren’t even saved?” He pulls out his machete and slams the trunk, anger etching every inch of his face. “Let’s gut these bloodsuckers.”

"From the snippet Jack showed me, Sam mentioned getting the kids out of there but completely forgot they existed after you died. Oh, also... your dog is at the bunker. I'm not sure when he was fed last, so we may want to hurry up." Cas takes a moment to admire how insanely beautiful Dean is like this, then kicks in the barn door.

“Wakey wakey, fuckheads!” Dean cracks his neck and takes his stance, a dangerous smirk on his face. “Didn’t think I’d get to do this again.”

“And yet, here we are. At least this time, your partner won't be… nevermind, I said I wouldn't bring him up anymore.” Cas flings his angel blade at the first vampire mime to appear, and it hits him square in the face. “Why are they wearing masks, anyway? It's the stupidest thing I've ever seen… and that includes the fact that you spell my name with two S's in your phone.”

“Listen...” Dean swings his machete and clean-cuts a vamp’s head off, smiling as it rolls across the floor. “I just always wanted to moan it... oh, _Casss.”_ He chops another one off with ease, releasing an obnoxious _wooo_ as it hit the floor. “Where’s the big one? Gimme a challenge, asshats.”

Two more come up behind Dean and one kicks his legs out from under him. In a single, swift movement, Dean is flat on his back. Cas rolls his eyes and stares at the ceiling, waiting for the inevitable entrance of the last one. 

“Well, well,” Jenny tuts, stepping between them. “I always wondered what you'd look like on your back, Dean. This is… better than I thought. How have you been?” 

“Sorry, am I supposed to know you?” Dean struggles against the vampires’ hold and huffs a laugh. “I was hoping my angel would be the one to pin me down tonight. Not into _playin’_ with dead things, if you know what I mean.”

She stomps down in an attempt to break Dean’s ankle, but Cas is right behind her. He doesn't touch her — doesn't kill her, just waves a couple of fingers at his side so her foot lands heavily three inches too far to the right. She curses, and Cas has to fight a laugh at how stupid she looks. “You don't remember me, Dean? From fifteen years ago? That one time?”

“How the hell am I supposed to remember someone I met _one_ time fifteen years ago? Wait, here’s a more important question. _Why_ the fuck would I care to remember that?”

Cas leans in to whisper in her ear, “No one remembers you. We had to show a flashback just to remind people… and it still didn't work. I've stalked him for longer than you've been alive, and I don't even remember seeing your face before. I watched you kill him the first time and you _still_ don't look familiar to me. Sam’s blurry life partner is more recognizable in a lineup.”

Dean nods toward Cas with a grin. “Oh yeah, that’s my angel. Off with her head, babe.” He takes advantage of the vamps’ distraction and slips from one’s grip, quickly kicking him off and turning to fight the bigger one. “Man, you fugly.”

“Come here. Maybe this will help me recognize you.” He spins Jenny around and palms her face, then smites her with a satisfied hum. The last of the mimes shoves Dean and he heads dangerously close to the rebar, but is able to spin out of the way ungracefully. 

“That was close.” Dean swings the blade with a grunt, smiling at the final thump of a skull hitting the floor. He bends down to check out the rebar. He pokes it with his pointer finger, shaking his head. “They thought shoving this in me would stop me from liking dick?” Dean tilts his head. “Kinda looks like a dick actually... Hey, Cas...” he does an obscene tongue movement at the tip and cackles at himself. “Who’s the cuck now, _C_ uck _W_ affles?” 

Cas snorts as he wraps a hand around the rebar. “It's not nice to be rude to the people who sign your paychecks, Dean. But then again… your time with them is done. It's not like they can hurt you anymore.” Sucking in a breath, Cas turns the rebar into dust. “Not on my watch.”

Dean stands, taking a step in. “You just avenged my death, babe.” He grips Cas’ tie and pulls him in for a kiss, adrenaline radiating off Dean’s tongue straight down to Cas’ toes. 

_This._ Ultimately, he draped himself in flags of heaven and the blood of demons and all manner of other things… but _this_ is what he rebelled for. He lifts Dean up by his thighs and shoves him against the wall where the rebar used to be, sliding his tongue in his mouth. With two gentle glides of his hands, they’re completely undressed. 

“Woah.” Dean looks down with wide, bright eyes and the most beautiful smile Cas has ever seen. “Cas... I’ve thought about this so many times... Sometimes it was the only thing I could get off to.”

He squints, pausing his movements long enough to stare at Dean. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? I gave up an entire army for you, the least you could've done was give up your ass to me if you were getting off thinking about it anyway.” His teeth find Dean’s pulse point and he bites as he sends a wave of grace through him. He's waited four hundred million years for this… he's not about to suffer through prep work. 

Dean shivers, his legs shaking around Cas as he bares his neck. “M’sorry, Angel. Take me... Feelin’ _empty,”_ he jokes as his cock twitches against Cas’ stomach.

“That's not funny, Dean. You're lucky our son loved me enough to get me out.” He slides in unceremoniously, but the sudden squeeze around his length has him completely forgetting what he was trying to say. 

“Oh fu— Cas.” Dean clenches around him. “Didn’t expect such a nerdy dude with wings to have such a big cock.”

He sends a particularly strong pulse of grace through Dean as an indignant response, then presses him harder against the wall and slides nearly all the way out. “I'm not entirely sure if that was meant as a compliment or an insult, but either way. I didn't expect such a selfless man to be such a brat.” Cas bottoms out again, swallowing Dean’s response in a kiss and spreading his wings wider. 

Dean melts into the kiss, but he’s only pliant for about ten seconds before he nips Cas’ bottom lip. “C’mon, angel. Fuck me like this ass is the one thing you’ve always wanted.”

Once again, he stops, but only to kick one of the bodies out of the way. “I literally died because I wanted this ass, Dean,” he mutters, spinning to lay him on the ground. From here, the angle changes and he slides in deeper, letting out a grunt as he starts actually thrusting for the first time. “Next time, I'm going to gag you.”

“Ah fuck, don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Dean groans in that sinful way Cas has always loved, and he realizes that for the first time, Dean’s making these noises all for _him._ It's enough to have him forgetting all about gags or anything else that might silence Dean like homophobes or NDA’s as he loses himself in the feeling, burying himself deeper as he splays his hand over the handprint. 

“There is no such thing as a promise I can't keep, Dean. I _am_ still an Angel of the Lord, in case recent years have made it seem otherwise.” He leans back, gripping Dean’s hips to raise his ass and slamming in, biting his own bottom lip. “Touch yourself, Dean. Show me how you used to get off to the thought of this.”

“Ah, hell...” Dean’s tongue peeks out as he reaches down, stroking his throbbing, leaking cock in sync with his thrusts. “Damn, Angel. Never felt so... fucking good.”

Cas watches Dean’s hand as he floods him with grace again, and it's all too much. He releases with a growl that has sparks flying from the ceiling in that shitty old barn, and Dean’s eyes widen, the green hardly visible around his lust blown pupils. When he parts his lips with a choked off whimper, Cas knows this is better than any heaven. 

“Cas...” he whispers. “M’gon— fuck!” Dean comes, his body trembling with his release as he paints his stomach white. Instantly, Cas leans down to lick up the mess and leans back, chuckling to himself when he sees the barn around them. 

“Whoops.” 

“I’ve done a lot of _whoops_ in my life, Cas. _That_ wasn’t one of ‘em.” Dean grins, his cheeks flushed from his orgasm and he leans in to kiss Cas, then collapses back down. “Alright, let’s grenade-launch this shithole. Smells like rancid nuts in here.”

“I… actually understand that reference.” Cas stands up, walking over and unmasking one of the dead vampire mimes. Blinking, he puts the mask back on. “No wonder they're wearing masks. If I were him, I wouldn't show my face in public, either.”

“Who is it?” Dean grabs his pants and pulls them on, walking over to see for himself.

“Mark Pedowitz. He's the… Head Cuck Waffle, I think,” Cas muses, then nudges the body with his foot. “Fire is honestly too pure of a death, here. Do you think Rowena would let us borrow a couple of hellhounds?”

“I dunno.” Dean chuckles and tugs Cas’ coat. “I really wanna use that grenade launcher, babe.” He offers Cas a face he can’t refuse, and grins when he sees it worked. A moment later, he's dashing out the door before Cas can even finish sighing. 

Cas follows before he can get attacked in a barn by Dean for a second time, and watches with a small, satisfied smile as Dean pulls out the beast and pets it, whispering sweet nothings at it. “You ready, sweetheart? It’s your night.” He hands Cas the keys to Baby and smiles. “Can you back her up for me, Cas?”

“Of course.” He pulls the car far enough away that when Dean fires and starts sprinting, he can assist the explosion a little without damaging the car. 

Dean’s laughing harder than Cas has ever heard him when he reaches the car. His cheeks are flushed as he catches his breath. “Did you see that?”

“See what?” Cas asks with a sly smile, then begins to drive before Dean can even realize he's in the wrong seat. “Are you ready? We need to go get Miracle and then we're going on a little bit of a trip.”

The mention of the pup has Dean lighting up again. “I can’t wait for you to meet him. He’s... somethin’ else, Cas.”

“I know. I was watching over you, Dean… right up until I started fixing Heaven, and then… well. You lived through that atrocious fallacy of an ending. Of course… The real tragedy was Sam's hair. It looked like someone tried to straighten the fur of a poodle." He zaps the car to the bunker’s garage before Dean can tell him not to, and Cas is happy he doesn’t complain. 

Dean jumps out and walks to the door, pausing to wait for Cas. The second he reaches him, he pulls him in and kisses him. “Just makin’ up for lost time. I’ve wanted to do this stuff for a long time... never could shake you, Cas.” 

“Oh? And why is that?” 

“Probably cause I’m just a moth and you’re a lamp.” His smile makes Cas think he got that quote correct, but he absolutely didn’t.

“Why lamp?”

“Cause. They’re great dancing partners.” He grins cheekily and yanks the heavy door open. Miracle instantly jumps on him, and Cas barely catches him in time to stop them both from tumblring to the ground.

It doesn’t faze them — they’re all smiles, and Miracle looks relieved to see Dean, but what’s even more beautiful is Dean _with_ him. Cas can’t remember a time where Dean looked so... free. 

“Cas.” Dean looks up, still petting Miracle. “We’re free. No one can control us, no one can silence us. We’re finally fucking free.”

The same warmth Cas felt before the Empty took him floods his system, but this time, there's no certain death hanging over his head. No proverbial axe, no tired trope, nothing to quell that ocean of feeling. That sea of happiness. He leans in, taking yet another kiss from the love of his existence, then pets Miracle’s head. “It's all I ever wanted for you. Do you want to know where we're going?”

Dean kisses him again, pulling him in for a tight hug that speaks volumes, nuzzling into his neck. “Yeah... where?”

For a moment, Cas regrets wanting to go anywhere. He's content right where he is, but… Dean deserves more. “Brazil. As it turns out, they're better than the rest of us. How would you feel about matching Brazilian shirts? Is that a thing?”

“It better be.” Dean grins. “Toes in the sand? The whole nine?” Dean’s giddy, and Cas is absolutely sure he’s never seen anything more adorable.

He nods, planting a kiss to Dean’s temple. “Yes, you precious little lumberjack. All of the nine. And when we come back, we’re putting up a white picket fence around the bunker and I'll make you apple pie every day.” 

Dean did a little dance with his mouth open. “We shoulda been doing this a long time ago, Cas... but at least we’re here now.”

“Mm.” Cas allows Dean enough time to finish filling out that job application and properly make his bed, then dresses them both in beach-worthy blue and green shirts. Cas scoops Miracle up and clicks his tongue as the dog tries to lick his face, then takes a deep breath and sends them all to Copacabana Beach. 

The sun beams down into Dean’s eyes, making them look unbelievably green, and his freckles shine brighter than ever before. He looks down at the sand like he’s never actually seen such a thing, and kneels to run his fingers through it, watching it fall in awe. “Cas... touch it. It’s warm.”

“I… okay.” He stops himself from pointing out the fact that he can't feel temperatures and just joins him, smiling softly as the grains coat his hands and disappear. “What do you want to do first?”

“First we gotta get a couple mai tai’s, and if they don’t have those little friggin umbrellas, I’m sending ‘em back.”

Cas frowns. “Dean, I can count on one hand the amount of times you've worn a tie, and mine certainly wasn't decorated with umbrellas. Are ties even fashionable with tropical shirts?”

“Ca—” Dean facepalms and then busts out laughing, looking down at Miracle. “Did you hear your new daddy? Friggin’ angels man. Just... c’mon.”

“Interesting,” Cas muses as he follows. “We have a human child, a… canine child, and a... _godchild.”_

“Yeah. No more kids, alright? Three’s enough.” Dean laces their fingers together for the second time and looks down at them with a fond smile.

He sighs. “That one is actually funnier in English.” 

They waste a few hours on the beach… which turn to days. It's only when Dean gets a call regarding that application that they decide to head home — well, that and the fact that Miracle bit a man named Bronly. 

Once they walk back in the bunker, Miracle runs in to sniff around and Dean sets their bags down. “I’m not even mad at Miracle. That douche was a fucking homophobe.”

“Did you see the looks he was giving his brother? It was… creepy. Anyway, I suppose that's what we get for going into a bar called _Bibros._ Though, Miracle really should be housebroken by this age… do you think he did it on purpose? Defacated on their welcome mat?”

“He is. He just didn’t like those fuckheads. Ask ‘em. Hey, boy...” Dean did kissy noises to call their dog and kneels down to pet his ears. “Did you poop in their bar on purpose? You did, huh?”

Cas tilts his head and repeats the question telepathically to Miracle, who makes a sound suspiciously close to a laugh. “ _Yep. And that was just the one they saw.”_

When Cas relays that message, Dean tosses his head back with a laugh and then bends more to kiss the top of the dog’s head. “That’s my boy.”

“You should sleep soon, sweetheart. You need to be a normal human tomorrow for the first time in your life. I'm sure it'll be exhausting.”

Dean stood up and checked out Cas’ face, slowly licking his lips. “Can your grace get rid of nerves? I dunno if I can do this.”

“Of course you can do this, Dean. You can do anything.” He pulls him in and kisses him slowly, indeed letting some of his grace settle his nerves. “Better?”

“Mmhm. More.” He kisses Cas, but this time, his lips are parted in a smile. “I liked that nickname by the way. Sweetheart. I approve of that one.”

Chuckling, Cas nips Dean’s bottom lip. “I know. I won't comment on the fact that it's the same term of endearment you use on weapons.” He wraps his arms around him but keeps their eyes locked. “I love you, Dean.” 

“Y yo a ti, Cas.” Dean pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and grins, and for a moment, Cas can't do anything but marvel at how lucky he is. 

That moment passes quickly, and then — “Wait, when did you learn Spanish?”


End file.
